<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Cool For School by Neorue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109437">Too Cool For School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue'>Neorue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I know I’m slow shh), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream is there for a word, No beta I wrote this in 30 mins, School, TommyInnit is a big man, he is also very pog champ, im counting this as crack, school fic, shaving cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy did not like school and the school didn’t not like Tommy.</p><p>This, of course was a lie- crafted by the system to deny his unmeasurable pogness. Everyone liked TommyInnit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Cool For School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy did not like school and the school didn’t not like Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This, of course was a lie- crafted by the system to deny his unmeasurable pogness. Everyone liked TommyInnit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re delusional.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So the system had brainwashing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo, how dare you. I am awesome and swag and pog. The school simply can not contain the amount of amazing I am. I leak out the windows.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be why the grass around the school is dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Detention was also a lie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was not <em>sent </em></span>
  <span class="s1">to detention. He chose to come here because... because... um. He’d think of a reason later. TommyInnit didn’t need a reason to do anything. He did what he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just happened to want to sit quietly in a classroom with adult supervision after school for an hour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No he wasn’t lying to cope, shut up Tubbo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got a few funny looks clearing out the shelf in the store.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was a pro-gamer move, only people with 5000 iq like Dream could comprehend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The school discriminated against pro-gamer moves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy was going to have to file a legal complaint, which he told them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do that kid.” The pat on the head was very condescending- which Tommy also voiced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was in a sitting for an hour mood this week thank you very much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shaving cream dripped down the hallway walls, splattering the tiled floor satisfyingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so pog.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I start to write Ch.4 of Sand Mafia?<br/>Yes.</p><p>Did I get halfway through and quit to write this?<br/>.....yes.</p><p>no regrets</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>